tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stargazer (Fate/Axiom ~ Ebisu
|type =Heroic Spirit |source =Japanese Mythology (Ebisu) Roman History (Caligula) |region =Japan (Ebisu) Rome (Caligula) |servant class = |servant =Kubaba (former) Saber |relatives = |mentor = |student = |debut = |leitmotif = }} (D+) (B) (A+) Permeation (EX) Guidance of Seven (E → E+) |personal = (A+) (E) }} Stargazer (スターゲイザー, Sutāgeizā), also known as Ebigula, is a Servant mixture of , a former God of Fortune that gave away his Divinity, and , the Third Emperor of the Roman Empire that has been blessed by the Seven Gods of Fortune and Kiseki the Kirin, using a homunculus body crafted by Melkjor. Normally needing a catalyst for their summon, they were summoned without one, and as such, their class is unknown to even them. They have both been placed under a trial system by the Seven Gods of Fortune, one which Ebisu requested. Quid pro quo, the Moon Goddess' influence over Caligula was extinguished and he is no longer maddened by her. Stargazer is one of the main protagonists of Fate/Axiom, serving as one of the Masters of the Z-Team. Initially summoned by the Counter Force within Verona as an Alter Ego, they are no longer considered a Counter Guardian, and as such, are free from following the World's orders. Identity Ebisu Stargazer's first True Name is Ebisu (恵比須, 恵比寿, 夷, 戎), a that holds a position within the , being the only one within the group to be of Japanese descent. Aside from this, Ebisu is known as a God of Luck, befitting his position within the Seven Gods of Fortune, as well as a God of Fishermen. Most, if not all, of the statues that were made to honor Ebisu depict him as smiling, being put in front of shops in hopes of receiving luck from having these statues in place. Ebisu is the first child of Creator Gods and , being born under the name of Hiruko. A child that was born without bones, nor arms and legs, due to Izanami's sin during the marriage ritual. Barely being able to survive, Ebisu was cast into the sea before his third birthday by an ashamed Izanami. He floated within the waters until he found himself within the hands of an named Ebisu Saburo, who in turn gave Ebisu his name. Ebisu lived with the Ainu people for the remainder of his life, growing his bone structure and limbs as time went on, eventually gaining his title of God of Fishermen. It wasn't until Ebisu Saburo passed away that Ebisu had left the island that the Ainu resided in, wishing to repay his debt to the Ainu, especially Ebisu Saburo. Ebisu began an adventure traveling around, catching whatever he could get his hook on and bring whatever he caught back home, using the income from the sold products to assist the Ainu. However, as time went on, Ebisu became overzealous in his cause and attempted to catch a higher degree of prey. Eventually, Ebisu's own foolishness caused ruin to the Ainu, as Ebisu heard tell of the Dragon God Ryūjin and sought them out for his own, believing that if he were to capture the famed Dragon God, the island of the Ainu people would become famous and bring about prosperity. Unfortunately, Ryūjin's own palace was underwater and protected by its faithful servants, such as a Wani that was subsequently captured by Ebisu. Angered by Ebisu's trespassing, Ryūjin attacked Ebisu. Tried as he might, Ebisu was unable to overwhelm the Dragon God and lost his battle. In his wounded state, Ebisu returned to the island of the Ainu people, but Ryūjin followed Ebisu and brought upon the extinction of the Ainu as a final form of payback for Ebisu disturbing it. Unable to live with the guilt, Ebisu recalled a story that the Ainu told him when he was young, a story of the legendary creature known as the Kirin. So once more, Ebisu went out on a journey. Years passed, and Ebisu was unable to find any traces of a Kirin, which started to bring about doubt to Ebisu. He believed that he was not yet worthy of holding the attention of a Kirin, so Ebisu changed his goal to capturing things in preparation of holding an audience with a Kirin. He continued to hold true to his title of God of Fishermen, catching legendary beasts such as the Mizuchi, a legendary water dragon that held the potential to kill its opponents with its venomous breath, or the legendary salamander known as Hanzaki Daimyojin, a master of the waters and was deemed near immortal for its regenerative powers. He was even able to capture things that were deemed near impossible, such as the Shiranui, who constantly have an extremely far distance from the shore and seem to drift farther and farther away whenever someone got near them, or the Bakekujiya, a ghost whale that can kill people simply by being looked at. Unfortunately, Ebisu was still unable to gain an audience with the mythical Kirin, so he returned back to his island in shame. Unable to achieve his goal, Ebisu began rebuilding the island himself, but continued to fail at every corner. One day, Ebisu awoke to a much purer land than it once was. Confused as to how this could be, Ebisu searched around and was eventually met with a Kirin, purifying a lake. Overjoyed, Ebisu ran towards the Kirin, who then slowly began to turn away from Ebisu, preparing to take its leave. Fearing that the Kirin would escape him once more, Ebisu pleaded with the Kirin to assist him in his predicament, promising the Kirin that he would become subservient to it if it could grant Ebisu his one wish. Moved by Ebisu's plight, as well as Ebisu showing a mortal side to his otherwise divine position, the Kirin agreed to assist Ebisu, but refused in Ebisu becoming subservient to it. Ebisu and the Kirin, whom he dubbed Kiseki (奇跡, Miracle), were able to rebirth the island that was once destroyed by the Dragon God Ryūjin. After bringing life back to the desolate island, Ebisu made another request to the Kirin, where they would forever immortalize the island within the heavens. Ebisu and Kiseki traveled around the lands in capturing animals to assist with this project, to which they succeeded in. Returning to the island, Ebisu and Kiseki, with their newly gained companions, were able to ascend the island into heaven, where Ebisu and Kiseki became the protectors over the island, keeping it full of life, and bringing about an homage to the Ainu that once watched over Ebisu. After this task was completed, Ebisu and Kiseki traveled the mortal plane to bring about luck and prosperity to the humans that needed assistance. Due to spending the rest of his life with the Kirin, Ebisu was eventually elevated to the status of a God of Luck, being put within the Seven Gods of Fortune, living his life assisting people, or watching the world from his island in the heavens with his Kirin companion. After his re-summon, Ebisu lost his position as one of the Seven Gods of Fortune, as well as being taken out of the Throne of Gods, losing his Divinity as a result, and being put within the . Once the Seven Trials of Luck have been completed, Ebisu will regain his Divinity and ascend back into a . Caligula Stargazer's second True Name is Caligula (カリギュラ, Karigyura), the third emperor of the Ancient Roman Empire and uncle of the later emperor, Nero. Ruling during the 1st century, Caligula was a beloved, wise ruler, but his later actions gave rise to legends of atrocity. He suddenly "became loved by the moon", having fallen into madness. He then ruled the empire through fear until his assassination a few years later. Similarly to Ebisu, after he was re-summoned, his self in the Throne of Heroes was modified. It is due to the ritual between the Seven Gods of Fortune, Caligula and Kiseki the Kirin that Caligula was able to lose his madness from the Goddess , thus becoming what he was before he became a tyrant. He should not be confused with a Divine Spirit, as he is not one at this stage, only gaining a blessing from numerous divine beings that allowed him to have a sense of Divinity. Personality Relationships History Seven Trials of Luck The Seven Trials of Luck are seven differing trials placed upon Ebisu and Caligula by the Seven Gods of Fortune. Each separate trial follows that respective Fortune Deity's virtue, to which both of them must accomplish. The trials act as shackles that have been placed upon them. After a trial has been passed, a shackle placed upon them shall be released, renewing that aspect that has been lost to them, or a gift that has been given to them via this trial system. Caligula, nor Ebisu, are aware what the trials are, or how to complete them. Upon their summoning, one of the first things that Ebisu noted was that they were summoned with the garb of the Seven Gods of Fortune, a Roll of Brocade, a set of clothing that is solely given to the Gods of Fortune, something that confuses Ebisu. Perhaps the biggest thing they noted was that their Servant Class has been locked to them, where no one, not even them, are able to infer as to what the class itself is. Virtue of Dignity Within the Metropolis Arc of Fate/Axiom, right at its conclusion, Ebisu finally realized that he needed to begin to work on himself, instead of constantly working on others and neglecting himself, something that he was able to realize because of Z-Teammer Ynyra Rhydderch. With this realization, brought himself before the classless Servant, explaining just what the Seven Trials of Luck were, hinting that the classless Servant simply has to be acknowledged by the specific God of Fortune's Virtue. He noted that Caligula already passed this trial, despite how arrogant he could be. As such, Bishamoten unlocked the classless Servant's class, Stargazer, as well as upgraded their Guidance of One Skill to an E+ ranking. Equipment Roll of Brocade The Rolls of Brocade are a set of clothing that are unique to the Seven Gods of Fortune. Upon their summoning, Ebisu and Caligula had a Roll of Brocade on them for an unknown reason. The clothing allows for its wearer to alter their appearance to their liking, but do not gain the abilities of whatever it is they're copying. Aside from this ability, the Rolls of Brocade are used for rituals, such as the ritual used to bring about the Seven Trials of Luck upon Ebisu and Caligula. This is one of the eight major treasures found on the Takarabune that the Seven Gods of Fortune use to travel around. Class Skills Due to their composition, Ebisu and Caligula's Skills are separated between each other. However, they both seem to share certain Skills, such as their Guidance of Seven Skill, currently possessing it at the rank of E+. What is perhaps their most important Skill, however, is the Class-Skill Permeation, holding it at the ranking of EX. This Skill is a of a higher order, allowing for them to possess Skills from their other classes, where those classes act like a sub-class to their current class. This Skill also allows for Servants to freely alternate between who is in control over the body at the time, changing their Parameters, usable Skills and Noble Phantasm(s). Due to holding it at such a high level, it is possible, with a greater mana expenditure, for both to control the body at the same time, allowing for unique combinations in skill sets. The one that is in control over the body is seen as the "Active Servant", while the one that isn't is considered to be the "Inactive Servant". The Inactive Servant can still speak to the Active Servant via their Mindscape, acting as a secondary pair of eyes, as the Active Servant may not notice certain things the Inactive Servant may be seeing. This also accounts for reaction times, giving them a sort of advantage if the Inactive Servant can take over the body in time and react differently. Due to their unique composition, Ebisu and Caligula can use the Command Seals the body possesses, whether on their Servants, or even on each other. It should also be noted that due to this Class Skill, Ebisu and Caligula can exist as this peculiar mixture. *'Guidance of Seven' (E → E+): Initially, Stargazer lacked a class, as well as possessing this Skill at the rank of E. At that point, the Skill had no capabilities. After passing Virtue of Dignity, the Skill was upgraded to a rank of E+, and Stargazer's class was revealed. The Class Skill allows for Caligula to become immune to Mental Pollution set off by beings other than himself, or Ebisu. Ebisu's * (D+): Ebisu possesses the Item Construction Skill at a D+ ranking, allowing for him to build items with his Magecraft. Possessing it at such a low level, Ebisu has stated that he knows how to build basic tools or even infuse said tools with powers he possesses. * (B): After the Dragon God destroyed the Ainu people's homeland, Ebisu spent time fixing the island with the help of Kiseki, such as fixing the island's form itself, or simply building buildings. As such, Ebisu, over time, is able to form islands, or even houses. Caligula's * (A+): Within his life, Caligula only made claims of Divinity, similarly to the other Roman Emperors. However, after the ritual with the Seven Gods of Fortune, with the inclusion of Kiseki the Kirin, Caligula took in Ebisu's Divinity into himself, as well as a portion of the other Gods of Fortune's Divinity, along with Kiseki. Due to all these incorporations, Caligula holds a Divinity on a higher level, being equated to a demigod of a higher level. Personal Skills Ebisu's * (E): Due to currently being a Heroic Spirit, Ebisu's Luck is nowhere near as potent as it was when he was a God of Fortune. As such, his Collector Skill is still active, but it's an absurdly low level. Caligula's * (A+): After Diana'a madness was released from his body, Caligula was able to regain his senses as his former self. As such, his Imperial Privilege, which is normally an A, was raised to an A+. Noble Phantasms Trivia *Stargazer uses the design of Kurokiba Ryou from the Shokugeki no Soma series. Category:Servants Category:Masters Category:Roman Heroic Spirits Category:Japanese Heroic Spirits